Tédio
by gabelost
Summary: O tédio levas as pessoas a fazerem coisas impulsivas na necessidade urgente de suplantar o vazio que as atormenta. Mas para Shikamaru e Sakura, aquela noite única jamais significaria arrependimento. ShikaSaku. OneShoot.


**Tédio**

Ela estava sentada no meio da floresta constatando o fato de que sua vida era irritantemente problemática. Como de costume, pensava _nele_ sentiu sua velha companheira, a saudade.

.

Divagava em seus pensamentos, imaginando ironicamente uma realidade alternativa, que se pudesse toca-lo ou apenas te-lo por perto, não saberia como agir tamanha era a familiaridade com sua ausência.

.

Levantou os olhos para o nada e sorriu sem esperanças para a penumbra, não mais deixaria seus cabelos cor de rosa crescerem, decidiu. De todos os sentimentos intensos e negativos que Sakura estava mais do que acostumada a reprimir, só uma coisa a preenchia naquele momento. Tédio.

.

Todos subestimam o poder do tédio. Muitos acreditam que é algo temporário e inofensivo e esperamos que passe como uma simples dor de cabeça. Esse sentimento frustrante pode levar à realização de atividades impulsivas, gerando atitudes imaturas, ou definhamento vagaroso de uma pessoa. Ele corrói silenciosamente suas esperanças, sua perseverança, sua determinação. O tédio é traiçoeiro, ela acabara de perceber.

.

Olhou para seu lado e viu o rapaz calmo, seus cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo, um cigarro queimando entre seus dedos. Ele era mais alto que ela agora e havia se tornado um bonito shinobi a sua maneira de ser. Sempre teve uma queda para homens quietos, pensou.

.

Percebeu, sem surpresa, uma estranha compreensão passando por seus olhos humildemente perspicazes e sem necessidade de palavras sabiam que sentiam o mesmo tédio sufocante, próprio das pessoas que sentiam saudades por tempo demais.

.

Voltando da Vila do Som, estavam a um dia de viagem de casa. Apenas um missão para recolher informações, a Hokage orientou. Por mais estratégicas que fossem as anotações de Shikamaru, nada lhe interessou dessa vez. Não havia nenhuma pista _dele_. Fez sua parte, impecavelmente, pois se culpava demais por seus fracassos passados.

.

Cansaço e solidão invadiram o espirito dos dois ninjas. Ambos com cicatrizes profundas e invisíveis. A floresta, silenciosa fazia coro com os dois shinobis da Folha.

.

Se olharam em concordância pelas palavras não ditas e que nunca saberemos quais foram. O vazio antes sufocante, agora era libertador. Ali, sem testemunhas e sem julgamentos, seus corpos tremeram de frio com a brisa que a noite trazia, e o que para qualquer pessoa seria motivo de uma irritação encolhida, para eles foi como a confirmação silenciosa do que estavam por fazer.

.

Não houve perguntas a serem feitas nem considerações a serem discutidas, um impulso perfeitamente natural, sentiram. Se beijaram cautelosamente como quem tem o tempo todo a seu dispor. Surpreenderam-se, porém, com o calor despudorado que atiçava um no outro.

.

Despiram-se desajeitadamente dentro da pequena barraca, tentando manter o beijo cada vez mais profundo, como se competissem pela falta de ar. A fogueira que haviam acendido dolado de fora estava apagada, mas sequer perceberam.

.

Ele, cada vez mais duro e afoito explorava o corpo dela sem pedir permissão. Não havia esteriótipos românticos em seus movimentos e o que mais o deixava excitado era o fato dela gostar disso.

.

Ela, apenas saboreava o crescente desejo que suas mãos ásperas causavam em suas parte erógenas. Não teve o minimo pudor em arrancar as poucas peças de roupa intima que ainda os separavam.

.

Perderam-se dentro um do outro por uma eternidade. Só por aquela noite se deixaram levar e esqueceram completamente de suas mazelas dramáticas. Eram apenas um homem e uma mulher cansados do orgulho alheio. Sem o peso do amor e sem julgo das convencionalidades permitiram-se rir e gemer ruidosamente como se desafiassem petulantes a dor que os aguardava na vida real.

.

Desabaram exaustos após chegarem ao orgasmo, mas reverberações ainda dançavam em seu corpos satisfeitos. A sua volta uma bagunça de roupas amassadas. Eles sorriam um para o outro. Permaneceram entrelaçados num abraço carinhoso e cheio de afagos até o amanhecer.

.

Shikamaru sabia que o toque da pele dela ficaria guardado na memória, podia sentir o perfume de cereja em seus dedos e o gosto do seu beijo em seus lábios dormentes. Não tinha medo dela nem do dono de seu coração. Sua ousadia foi uma deliciosa surpresa pois esperava encontra os melindres de uma garota mimada.

.

Sakura sentia que o beijo quase rude dele a fazia se sentir mulher. Suas mãos grossas faziam tudo ser deliciosamente real e lembrança do membro duro dentro dela ainda a deixava úmida e ainda hoje se satisfazia com a memória se tocando em seu chuveiro.

.

A memória do que fizeram e o prazer que proporcionaram um ao outro os deixaram orgulhosos de uma maneira peculiar. Sabiam que pelo menos uma noite em suas vidas de obrigação e morte, tinham cedido as suas vontades e extravasados seus instintos egoístas. Por uma noite, pensaram somente neles e se satisfaziam com isso.

.

Seria muito hipócrita dizer que fizeram amor, eles eram realistas demais para tais ilusões românticas. O que aconteceu ali ficaria guardado com um doce segredo que os fariam sorrir sem motivo aparente quando o assunto em pauta fosse entediante demais para os dois, agora livres.

.

Na noite fria da floresta de Konoha, Sakura e Shikamaru salvaram um ao outro.

.

* * *

Olá devassinhas!

Primeiramente quero esclarecer que sou SasuSaku convicta a apaixonada! Mas eu acho Shikamaru tão digno, tão gostosinho que eu acho que ele seria merecedor da minha diva cor de rosa rsrs

Dedico a história para Mari May, minha companheira de ShikaSaku and devassidão and surtos twitteristicos, a Ju Paturi e a Carol Freitas que me esclareceram suas reais intenções pervas em meio ao papo K-pop/Yaoi. Lindas, tia Gabs ama vcs!

Espero que gostem do casal não convencional, só pra matar o tédio enquanto Sasuke não vem.

Bjos


End file.
